<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar is Sweet and So Are You by Spoodlemonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375297">Sugar is Sweet and So Are You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey'>Spoodlemonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Leafs throughout, Bro's helping bro's out, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Fluff, Loosely set this year, M/M, Super brief additional Mitch/Auston at the end, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's got a secret admirer. He's pretty sure the guys are all in on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zach Hyman/William Nylander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar is Sweet and So Are You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own! Don't own. </p>
<p>Honestly, this thing pretty much wrote itself, I was just along for the ride.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a monstrosity waiting for him in his locker when he gets into practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an early practice, far too early to be out of bed if you were to ask Mitch or Kappy, the pair huddled over their Tims, eyes barely open, and giving off a vibrant aura of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck off and die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zach’s been exposed to them long enough that the hostile looks and muttering doesn’t throw him off anymore. He just makes sure not to get too close until they’re on their second cups at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach steers clear of them curled over their coffees, stops to talk with one of the trainers quickly, and then finds...this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two dozen red roses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the guys have been watching with open interest, wandering over now that Zach has discovered his...gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are pretty.” Travis comments, expression sly as he takes in Zach’s bewilderment. “Treating yourself, Hyms?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure they’re in the right locker?” Mango adds. “Hyms isn’t pretty enough for flowers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely Hymans’.” Trevor finishes the unholy trifecta, scooping up the little card that had been tucked inconspicuously in the vase. The fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>vase</span>
  </em>
  <span> these things came in. He’s not sure he’s ever seen two dozen roses in person before, except maybe at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>funeral.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They’re a little overwhelming. “Got his name on it.” A delighted grin spreads across his face as he reads whatever's written on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand it over,” Trevor dances away as Zach holds out a hand for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you have got to see this.” The cards gets passed to Mango, and then Travis. Zach is a mixture of curious and terrified to know what the card says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s it from?” He asks when it becomes pretty clear that the card is destined to be passed around the entire locker room before it ever makes it back to him. Thank fuck there’s only a handful of guys in yet- he’d hate to see what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Willy</span>
  </em>
  <span> made of it. Roses in his locker? He’d never hear the end of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your secret </span>
  <em>
    <span>admirer.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Travis crows. He’s giggling as he reads, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Be mine, valentine?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wow, Zach’s got some game after all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me kill you,” he threatens, managing to snag the card as Travis comes too close. It’s a little bent from being passed around, but in the little black font, the white card does say </span>
  <em>
    <span>be mine, valentine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His heart gives a funny little jolt at seeing the words typed out on the cardstock. Kappy and Mitch have perked up by now, wandering over to inspect the roses. Mitch shoves his ass into the space next to Zach until Zach’s forced to slide over and give him more space or end up with him in his lap. Kappy snags the card from his hand but doesn’t run off with it, so Zach allows it. He stomps down on the possessive feeling that wells up inside him. It’s dumb, it’s just a thing of flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any idea who might have sent it?” Kappy asks, handing back the card. Zach smooths his thumb over the crisp cardstock and shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secret admirer, huh?” Mitch grins. “That’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair exchange a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asks, suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Kappy saunters back over to his locker. “Just impressed someone wants you that bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want’s who that bad?” Another group of guys trickle in, Tyson leading the way. His eyes light up at the sight of the vase of roses. “What the hell? Hyman, who’re you trying to impress?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re mine.” He shoots back, feeling vaguely defensive. What? Now he can’t be given gifts?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way to go Zach!” He gets a fist bump as the rest of the guys file in. Willy pops up behind Tyson, elbowing him out of the way to get a better view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice roses.” He comments. There’s a strange expression on his face as he sits at his own locker. Zach’s stomach twists, cheeks warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret admirer.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mitch chimes in with a cheeky grin. Willy’s eyebrows shoot up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you like roses?” Willy asks. Zach shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re alright.” He glances at the ridiculous bouquet sitting next to him. He has to bite down on the smile that threatens to break out. “Not really into flowers, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kappy’s sudden cackling scares </span>
  <em>
    <span>the crap</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of him. He waves off the concerned looks, doubling over. Mitch snorts, joining in for no discernable reason. That’s how Keefe finds them, a few minutes later, the pair doubled over, red in the face. Zach looks to Willy to share in his exasperation, but he’s already working intently on getting his gear ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>::</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a slew of away games along the west coast, starting in Vancouver and heading down into California. They get in two days early and aside from practice, they have free time to do whatever they want. Mo takes them out to a local place that serves tacos and buckets of beer. Zach ends up between Willy and Freddie with a heaping plate of soft tacos, bean salad and rice. Bud and Corona’s get passed around, the boys loose and at ease with the good food, good weather, and the potential of a few more wins to notch in their belts. It’s fun- shouting over each other to be heard, the local boys reminiscing about their childhoods, their favourite haunts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy leans close to talk to Freddie, tossing an arm across Zach’s shoulders to get closer. He’s warm against Zach’s side, smells like the spice of his cologne. Zach’s not ashamed to admit he leans into the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guys split up after lunch, the majority headed back to the hotel for naps. Zach’s not tired yet, wouldn’t be able to sleep if he tried to. Willy sticks close to his side and every brush of their shoulders, of their hands, accidental as they are, serves to amp Zach up further and further. Kappy and Muzz tag along as they grab an Uber to the aquarium, lasting long enough for Zach to buy the tickets and then they disappear. Willy looks hilariously betrayed so Zach agrees to every selfie he wants to make it up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s sure as hell not a hardship for him, spending time alone with Willy. It seems like nowadays they don’t get that time together anymore. Willy is always with Kappy, or surrounded by a crowd; he’s born to be the center of attention, blossoms under it in a way that Zach can’t. He’s radiant when he’s holding court, all eyes on him. And if all eyes are on him, he’s less likely to notice Zach already watching. And it’s not like Zach is alone, they have a lot of the same friends, go to the same parties. He just cherishes the moments he gets to himself more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The aquarium takes up the entire afternoon- an afternoon of cooing at the cutest otters he’s ever seen, of selfies in front of the impressive jellyfish display, of Willy taking a million photos of the sloth that doesn’t move more than an inch in the half hour that they spend in front of its enclosure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy links their arms together, presumably for Zach to direct them, as he scrolls idly through his Snapchat filters for any they haven’t used yet. Zach’s cheeks heat. He glances at Willy but Willy doesn’t look any different, just a small, pleased smile on his face as he scrolls through his phone. He’s worn variations of it all afternoon, from the current smile to blinding grins that make Zach’s chest feel tight and warm. He’s stolen a few photos himself, when he thinks Willy isn’t paying attention, greedily desperate to keep that smile for himself long after this afternoon is done, though he doesn’t think it’ll ever fade from his memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arm in arm they finish the aquarium and no one spares them a second glance. For all that Vancouver is a hockey town, it’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leafs</span>
  </em>
  <span> town and no one knows who they are. Zach doesn’t hate the anonymity, doesn’t hate the fact that for a few minutes at least he can pretend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach’s starting to feel it when they get back to the hotel, but he can’t regret skipping his afternoon nap for this time with Willy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keefe nabs him as they’re walking through the lobby for a word. Zach tries not to feel too disappointed that Willy goes on ahead up stairs with Kappy and Muzz- it’s not like they’re not meeting up later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Keefe gets done with him he’s cracking yawns, apologetic, despite the amused look on his coaches face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep,” he waves Zach off. “I don’t want to see any of you until practice tomorrow afternoon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach, more than happy to follow that order, heads up to his room. There’s a pillow with his name on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets in, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his hoodie. The cool air of the room hits him as he shimmies out of his jeans, leaving him in his socks and boxers, but he’ll be warm and cozy in a minute, tucked under the plush blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except there’s something already on his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoops up his phone and pulls up Mitch’s contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘Lo?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did you let into my room?” He pokes at the bright blue box of chocolates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one, why?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my spare key and now there’s chocolate on my pillow.” He sits down, pulling the box into his lap. It’s big, heavy, and smells </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he pulls the lid off. “It wasn’t there when I left, Mitchell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What kind of chocolate?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re missing the point.” Mitch makes an impatient sound. “Uh, Montezuma, I think.” He squints at the packaging. Mitch makes a thoroughly debauched sound and Zach nearly drops the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay there, I’ll be right over!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs up before Zach can tell him not to bother, he’s going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s not long after that Mitch is letting himself into Zach’s room with his spare key- well at least if he lent it to someone, he got it back- hurling himself on the bed next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mitch is already scooping up a small chocolate before he thinks to ask, “hey, how come you didn’t ask if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave you the chocolates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach levels Mitch with a disbelieving look. “Did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no,” Mitch admits, mouth full of chocolate. Zach has the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends. “Did you read the card?” He holds up a familiar little square of white cardstock. Apparently he’d managed to miss it, caught up in the bright colours and the urge to kill Mitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch hands it over easily enough- meaning he </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> read it- and Zach gets a good look at the small, typed font.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Roses are red,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Violets are blue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sugar is sweet,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so are you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you get from this?” Mitch reaches for the card. Instinctively, Zach pulls it out of reach, ignoring the smirk he gets for it. He gets to his feet, snagging his wallet from his jeans and tucking it carefully inside, alongside the other. He ignores Mitch’s eyes on him, shrugging his sweater back on; it’s cold and it’s becoming apparent he’s not going to get any sleep anytime soon. “Seems like your secret admirer’s looking for a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach rolls his eyes, getting back onto the bed. They shift around until their backs are against the headboard, chocolates open between them. He chooses one at random, feeling the coating start to melt from his body heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you know who it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mitch protests, shovelling another chocolate into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my spare key.” He points out. Mitch waves him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could have bribed the cleaning staff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First the locker room and now here on a roadie?” Mitch is already reaching for a third candy- his sweet tooth is </span>
  <em>
    <span>insatiable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Not many women on the staff, bro. Makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, alright, Zach had assumed the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who do you think it is?” He pops the chocolate into his mouth, pleasantly surprised by the citrus tang. The chocolate mixes with it a moment later; damn, Mitch was right when he said they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s already reaching for a second before he finishes chewing, ignoring Mitch’s smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better question is, who do you wish it was?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach stuffs another chocolate in his mouth instead of answering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>::</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chocolates don’t make it home with them- Auston and Willy show up just before dinner, starving, and the four of them end up demolishing the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make a pact to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell the trainers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roadie goes well, they win three out of their four games, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun beating the Kings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s late when he gets back to his own apartment for the first time in over a week, and he’s exhausted. His cleaning lady’s been by recently so he doesn’t have to worry about airing the place out, or checking for things living in his fridge. The wonders of being able to pay someone to do it for you. His mother would be horrified. Instead, he drops his bag by his closet, hangs up his suit and changes into a pair of soft, worn sleep pants, crawling into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sleeps for eight hours, only waking up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beyonce </span>
  </em>
  <span>telling him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>put a ring on it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure which one of them stole his phone this time but he’s putting his money on Mitch or Willy. Kappy prefers Lady Gaga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re coming over in an hour,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Willy tells him cheerfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’d better be awake.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s we?” Zach groans into his pillow. He hasn’t quite managed to shake off the plane ride and late night and a few more hours would have helped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The guys. Get dressed so you don’t make Kappy cry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” But Willy’s already hung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just to spite them Zach stays in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He manages to fall back into a doze, lovely memory foam mattress molding to his sore muscles. He’s vaguely aware of sounds in the distance, odd ones he can’t place, but it’s not pressing enough to force his eyes back open so he ignores them. And then the bed dips, the covers shift and a sudden weight appears on his hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, cracking open an eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy’s beautiful smile greets him and he’s reminded of the spare key he’d given him in a moment of weakness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s helpless to Willy’s good moods, okay? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” Willy keeps his voice pitched low, tugging him closer with the arm he has slung over his hip. Zach lets himself be moved, sleepy and comfortable as Willy tangles their legs together. Willy’s thumb brushes against his bare skin and he shivers, catches himself from doing it again when Willy does it a second time, this time. “Thought I told you to get up. You’re going to offend Kappy’s delicate sensibilities dressed like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, big words,” Zach yawns, eyes drifting shut again. Willy’s hand on him feels good, relaxing muscles he hadn’t even realized had tensed up when he’d woken to Willy in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got them from your word of the day calendar.” Zach’s already drifting back to sleep and flipping him off seems like too much of a challenge. Willy drops it, surprisingly enough, doesn’t try and bug Zach until he gives in and gets up, just presses a little closer, his hand sliding up Zach’s bare back until they’re wrapped together. Zach manages enough energy to sling his own arm over Willy’s hip, rewarded with a happy hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s easy to fall back asleep, curled under the covers with Willy like it’s just them in the world. It’s been ages since he fell asleep with anyone, but with Willy it’s as easy as drifting off between one breath and the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he wakes it’s to yelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks, disoriented for a moment. There’s a heavy weight pinning him to the mattress, but even as he lays there, trying to place where he is and what’s happening, the weight grumbles and moves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so fucking competitive.” Willy mutters, breath warm against Zach’s throat where he’s been curled into him. He moves and Zach immediately misses the press of his body; the covers slide down, letting the cool air in as Willy stumbles out of bed and to his feet. Zach scrubs the palms of his hands over his eyes so he doesn’t watch the way Willy stretches, or the strip of tanned skin that appears, tantalizingly close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy’s grinning at him when he pulls his hands away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel any better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach glances at the clock, eyebrows shooting up when he realizes they slept an extra two hours. He does feel better, less hungover from travelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh,” is what he says. Willy snorts, snatching up a pillow and tossing it as his face. He swears, rolling out of bed and to the floor to avoid getting whacked and Willy laughs, tossing open the bedroom door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna make sure the boys haven’t killed each other.” Judging by the level of shouts coming from his living room, especially with the door wide open now, they’re pretty close. Some of the chirps are dragging their mothers into it which is usually a sign they need a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach drags himself to his feet, grabs some clean clothes and hops quickly in the shower. He’s feeling 100% by the time he wanders out, unsurprised to find at least half the team have taken over his living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mo crows as he spots him, sprawled on the floor. Mitch and Kappy have apparently relinquished their holds on his Xbox controllers, done trying to kill each other, and chatting quietly, heads bent together on the couch. Auston and Freddie have taken over and, judging by Auston’s expression, Freddie’s firmly in the lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach flips Mo off and heads around the island that separates the kitchen from the living room. His stomach grumbles at the sight of the snacks the boys have brought with them and he grabs a plate, scooping up a little of everything. Someone knocks on the door but none of the guys make any move to get up and get it. They’re doing a great job of ignoring him all of a sudden actually. He rolls his eyes, resting his plate on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch my food.” Zach threatens. On the other side of the door is a delivery courier. Zach nearly misses him, hidden as he is hidden behind the </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive stuffed teddy bear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zach Hyman?” He nearly says no. “Sign here.” He scribbles his signature and then the giant plush bear is being pressed into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s it from?” The delivery guy shrugs, handing over a small envelope. Zach has a feeling he knows what’s going to be in it. Closing the door Zach is struck by the realization that there is no chance in hell he can sneak this thing past the guys. Damn it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kappy spots him first as he comes out of the short hall. His eyes go wide and a gleeful grin spreads across his face. He elbows Mitch to get his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Auston demands, momentarily distracted from the game. He looks seconds away from bursting into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awesome!” Mitch pushes to his feet. Zach lets him take the giant, five foot bear. “I want a secret admirer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said it was from my secret admirer?” Zach shoots back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a giant teddy bear.” Mitch rolls his eyes, dragging the bear over to the couch to cuddle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Hyms wants to hold onto the bear.” Willy gives Mitch a pointed look. Zach ignores them, pulling the now familiar square of white cardstock from the envelope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re unbearably cute!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bites back the grin that wants to break out. It’s probably one of the guys messing with him, bored and single with February 14th looming ahead, but he’s actually kind of enjoying it, enjoying thinking that there’s someone out there that wants him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He casts a quick glance at Willy only to find him looking back already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- Hyman has a secret admirer?” Mo chimes in, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Mitch demands. “The roses?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair start bickering, Mitch still firmly glued to Zach’s new bear, so he ducks back around to grab his plate from the kitchen. There’s a free space next to Willy on the couch when he gets back, Kappy and Mitch exiled to the floor, curled around the bear. He doesn’t comment, just takes the space, digging in to some of the pitas and dip he’d taken. Willy sits with his legs spread, thigh snug up against Zach’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute bear.” He comments, lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach glances at him, curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue where I’m going to put it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spare bedroom?” Willy grins, tossing his arm behind Zach along the back of the couch. “Let the drunk guys that sleep over cuddle it? Or when you’re missing me, you can just curl up with the bear.” He adds, smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach pinks, but rolls his eyes, shoving Willy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I’ll ever miss you that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that.” Willy smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach has trouble tearing his gaze away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>::</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has car trouble the night before, so he grabs a ride in with Freddie for morning practice. It’s early- earlier than Zach normally leaves for the arena, so he’s got a cup of coffee clutched in his hands and is dreaming of the fully equipped kitchen they have access to. They’re there early enough that the trainers are just trickling in, most of the guys haven’t shown up yet, and it’s because of this that he manages to catch Mitch </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the act.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch stares at him, red handed at Zachs locker with a bottle of expensive whiskey in hand and a big red bow around the neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what it looks like!” Mitch denies quickly. He drops the whiskey onto the bench, hands held up. Zach glances from the whiskey back to Mitch, giving him what he hopes is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> disbelieving look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...that’s not a bottle of whiskey for me?” Mitch winces. “From my secret admirer. Which you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s...admittedly disappointing. His stomach sours and he thinks about walking right back out. He doesn’t need to suit up for at least an hour, plenty of time to go lick his wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Zach crosses to his locker, snatching up the small white envelope Mitch had dropped with the bottle. The familiar cardstock is inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why not take a shot at love?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I know this looks bad,” Mitch is saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you playing at Mitchell?” It comes out harsher than he means, especially considering he hadn’t cared, hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d cared who it was sending the gifts. Hadn’t he been convinced in was one of the guys messing with him anyways? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not, like, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prank</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anything,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to be your valentine?” He asks, voice flat. Mitch makes a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hell no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uh, no offense.” Zach crosses his arms over his chest, unimpressed. “This isn’t from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man. I’m just helping out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>who?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mitch opens his mouth to answer, stops, and snaps his mouth shut again. He shakes his head. “Seriously?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch shrugs, helplessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t tell you, Hyms. I promised.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach lets out a disgusted sound, sitting heavily in his locker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This joke is getting old.” He mutters, tossing the card to the side. He feels like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke!” Mitch protests, dropping down next to him. He slides the whiskey bottle out of harms way, snuggling up against Zach’s side until he relents, tossing an arm around his shoulders. “I swear Hyms, if it were a joke I’d never go along with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me who it is then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch makes a face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wait!” he grabs at him as Zach makes to stand, yanking him back down. “I’ll talk to him! I’ve been telling him to man up anyways. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t hate me?” He gives Zach his biggest puppy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach can feel himself giving in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell are you up this early anyways?” Mitch grins, taking the olive branch for what it is. “I thought you couldn’t function without coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch leans in close, grin a little manic as he whispers, “I’ve had </span>
  <em>
    <span>four cups.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach is honestly impressed his heart is still beating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>::</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch is mostly forgiven but Zach keeps an eye on him throughout practice, or more specifically, who he talks to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries eavesdropping on some of his conversations but first the Goat catches him, inviting him to look at the pictures of his dog with Mitch, and then Dmytro, who just looks vaguely wide eyed and terrified to find Zach lurking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me.” Mitch waves him off. “And stop scaring the rookies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> scare rookies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Freddie</span>
  </em>
  <span> scares rookies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach is supposed to be like, a mentor to them. Or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waddles back into the locker room at the end of practice, eyes automatically seeking Mitch out. He’s with Kappy, Auston and Willy, their heads bent together. For such a loud room, it’s pretty clear that they’re whispering, Willy and Kappy gesturing wildly, while Auston ducks to avoid a hand to the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks, stomach sinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>those assholes are all in on it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auston catches him staring at them and they quickly disperse. Zach stomps over to his locker, yanking angrily at his laces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Willy drops down into the space next to him. Zach grunts, thinks about ignoring them all. “Come over after?” There’s an odd note to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses and finally takes the time to look at the other man. Bright blue eyes watch him carefully, cheeks pinked. Zach sits up, an idea slowly forming in his mind. There’s hope there too, but he wants to be careful with it, doesn’t want to be let down again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” His heart’s beating a little faster. He licks his lips and Willy’s eyes follow the movement. “Want me to bring anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whiskey?” Willy’s lips quirk. “Looked like you got a nice bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says I want to share?” It’s easy to slide into the teasing tone. The tense line to Willy’s shoulders eases with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can think of something to convince you.” He says playfully. And that’s. Wow. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy pats him on the thigh, his touch lingering for a moment, before he pulls away, standing quickly. Zach’s head is spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shower and then sit down as a group with Keefe for a bit, a quick run down of practice, of what they’re doing well, of what they need to work on. Zach catches Willy as they’re heading out and they drive to Willy’s in relative quiet. The radio’s playing top ten in the background, just enough noise that it’s an easy silence between them, charged maybe, but not awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want anything to drink?” Willy calls over his shoulder as they take their shoes off, shrug out of their jackets. It’s far too early for the bottle of whiskey in his hand, despite feeling a little like he could use the courage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water?” He sets the bottle down on the counter top, accepting the glass from Willy when he hands it to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, just, go sit in the living room.” Willy urges him out of the kitchen. Zach arches an eyebrow at him but goes, settling into Willy’s plush couch, setting up his Netflix. The sounds of Willy banging around in the kitchen and dining room is muffled as Zach cues up Brooklyn 99, but he catches snatches every once in awhile. Curiosity is burning through him, fueled by anticipation. He finishes his water, toying with the glass for something to do with his hands. His stomach grumbles with the delicious scents that waft his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need some help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Willy calls back. “Stay where you are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes it through an episode before Willy shows up in the doorway. If his hair were still short, Zach can imagine it would be standing on end. As it is it’s clear he’s been running his fingers through it the way he does when he’s anxious. Zach turns off the tv, pushing to his feet. He wants to reach out, fix the mess Willy’s made of his hair but isn’t sure yet that his touch would be welcomed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Willy lets out a breath, looking a little manic. “So I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this properly, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is impatient and won’t let themselves be </span>
  <em>
    <span>wooed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wooed?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zach repeats, laughter bubbling up and leaving him giddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start with me Zachary.” Willy holds out a hand. Zach takes it without thinking and lets himself be led back into the dining room off the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy’s been busy in the twenty minutes he exiled Zach. The candle Willy’s mother had bought him and he’d never used sits in the center of the table, burning merrily. Two plates of pasta sit kitty-corner to one another and as Zach takes it all in, Willy is pulling out his phone, cueing up soft jazz from his bluetooth speakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had this big meal planned out for Valentines,” Willy is babbling. “Three courses; was going to get Kappy to help me make you Tiramisu for dessert. All I have is pasta right now, and, honestly, it’s the fastest thing I can make. I might have some of that leftover cheesecake from last week in the fridge if you want it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to tell me it was you?” He manages to find his voice, chest tight and warm. He’s a little overwhelmed, honestly, but he supposes that happens when things take the best kind of unexpected turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was sure you wanted it to be me.” Willy admits quietly. He still sounds uncertain, like he’s convinced Zach is going to walk out at any moment. They haven’t let go of each others hands yet and Zach uses it to reel Willy in, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanted it to be you, you idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy looks ready to protest being called an idiot so Zach decides to shut him up. His lips are exactly as plush and soft as he’d imagined and they part eagerly for him when he presses forward to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy’s stomach rumbling has Zach laughing, breathlessly. Willy’s hands sit on his hips, fingers creeping up under the material of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Willy whines stealing another quick kiss from Zach. “I was too anxious to eat at the rink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon.” Zach lets himself be pulled in again, then forces himself to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> and be the responsible adult here. “Foods getting cold, let's eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a microwave.” Willy grumbles, like it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> stomach that was making its presence known. He stops Zach before he can sit down at the table, expression cheeky. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On one condition,” Willy nods quickly at Zach’s serious expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> send me another giant teddy bear. Where the hell am I supposed to keep it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy laughs, light and carefree, and they take their seats at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you,” he tangles their feet together under the table. Zach doesn’t bother trying to bite back the smile that breaks across his face. “It’s so you have something to cuddle when I’m not there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rather have the real thing.” He admits just to see Willy’s delighted grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>::</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t funny,” Mitch whines over his burger. “Literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a valentine. I’m going to be stuck at home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone,</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching reruns of Hallmark movies on the most romantic day of the year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The most commercialized.” Kappy corrects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.” Willy throws in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both dicks.” Mitch turns to Freddie, expression hopeful. “Wanna catch a movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’ll be in Ottawa.” He ducks out of the booth before Mitch can suggest being roadtrip buddies. Mitch groans, dropping his head onto the table and just missing his plate. Kappy has to grab his cup to stop it from tipping over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad,” Zach rolls his eyes. “It’s just another day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch lifts his head just enough to shoot him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that ‘cause you have a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who has a date?” Auston finally manages to join them, prodding until Kappy and Mitch slide over enough that he can join them in the booth. He immediately starts helping himself to Mitch’s fries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Auston says around a mouthful. Mitch’s head shoots up, face taking on a gleeful expression that has Zach pressing closer to Willy- out of self preservation of course. Willy lets him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to encourage him closer. He doesn’t think this feeling will ever get old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Auston,” Mitch grabs his hand where he was going in for more fries. “My bro, my dearest, will you be my valentine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Auston understandably looks a little overwhelmed. The pink blush spreading across his cheeks is enough to let them know he doesn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.” He manages, voice a little high. Mitch crows in delight, darting in to press a quick kiss to his cheek, before turning back to his food. Auston looks a little dazed, but happy, so they leave him to reboot by himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie makes his return, glancing around suspiciously at the booth, gaze landing on Auston.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask.” Zach cuts him off quickly. “It’s safer that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willy snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should’ve just sent him a giant teddy bear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could just use Zachs.” Kappy adds in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no, I just found a place to put it,” Zach smirks. Willy starts to look worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s fine though, he won’t find it in his living room until tomorrow at least; Willy’d actually have to go home for that and Zach’s been enjoying having someone to fall asleep with far too much to let that happen.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>